deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs Bowser
Kirby vs Bowser is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Kirby vs Mario Bros, Which red-ish overpowered polar opposite from Nintendo will win? Intro Kirby Bowser Wiz: In the Mushroom Kingdom, there's no enemy more persistent than Bowser, who's terrorized Mario for over 30 years as of now. Boomstick: In fact, he's SO persistent to the point where if you looked it up in the dictionary, you'd see a picture of him there! Wiz: But since he's battled Mario the most, he's definitely gained plenty of abilities. His most famous one is his Fire abilities, which let him shoot fireballs from his mouth, or shoot a constant stream of fire. His fireballs can also become Purple Fireballs, which are able to destroy walls. Boomstick: His Shell on his back isn't just for show, it can protect him from basically anything! He also can spin around in his Shell to perform the Whirling Fortress. Wiz: He also has a powerful Ground Pound called the Bowser Bomb, which can destroy brick easily. He also has a few other strength related moves like the Flying Slam, which is where he grabs you, spins you in the air and slams you into the ground. His other move is the Koopa Claw, where he grabs you and bites you a few times before chucking you away. Boomstick: He's also very good with Black Magic, as shown in many Mario games. He can turn people into bricks, can turn people into paintings, can create poisonous fog, can teleport, and can shapeshift himself. Wait, if he can turn people into bricks, and in Mario 1, I've been destroying ton of bricks, so this basically means Mario is a mass murderer? Oh god! Wiz: He can also use the Bowser Crush attack to summon a giant minion from above to squish his enemy, and can use the Crusher attack to summon rocks which hit the enemy below them, and he also has gravity manipulation, which lets manipulate the gravity, and can also create black holes as big as planets. He also has a plethora of weapons like his hammers or axes, or his Koopa Clown Car, which is a flying aircraft. In this vehicle, it contains Mecha Koopas, Bomb-Ombs, and giant Bowling Balls. Boomstick: He also has more powerful forms, like Giga Bowser, which is a giant version of Bowser, similar to Godzilla, Meowser, which gives him cat like powers like gliding and climbing up walls, and, finally, he has Dry Bowser, who can throw bones and shoot Blue Fireballs. If he gets hit, he can just reform himself over and over. Jeez, what can't this guy do? Wiz: Bowser has survived a supernova, has traded blows with the Mario Bros for a long times, transformed everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom into a brick, turned the entire world into a book when he was a baby, and was able to destroy planets with his black holes. Boomstick: However, he's cocky, arrogant, and is often portrayed as an idiot, but considering what he's done, I'm surprised he isn't just able to snap Mario in half like a Kit-Kat bar. Bowser: Hey... guess what, Mario/Luigi! Breathe a sigh of relief, because it'll be your last! Know why?! Because this is finally the end! THE END OF YOU! Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Ratman132 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years